The 'Final Battle' Reimagined
by Hfiorella18
Summary: Think of TLJ exactly as it is up until perhaps one of the most significant battles. With a different outcome of the Skywalker/ Kylo Ren battle, the paths of our beloved Rey and Kylo Ren may intertwine and shake the Galaxy and the Force to it's core. *REYLO*
1. Authors Note

The 'Final Battle' Reimagined

 **Authors Warning: In this piece there will be major TLJ spoilers starting right now. You've been warned.**

 **Authors Note: I was inspired to write this based on a couple of different reasons.**

 **For starters, my friend saw "The Last** **Jedi" before I did. I told her that, due to an unfortunate encounter on Twitter, I had already found out that Luke Skywalker** **had died. She confirmed the spoiler, but told me that he didn't die in any way that I would expect.**

 **So, I spent the next** **before I saw the movie trying to figure out how Luke Skywalker had met his end (using only my brain!). By the time I went** **to see the movie I had a pretty good idea of how I thought it would happen. I was watching the movie and I was like oh my** **gosh so far, I'm probably totally inaccurate (which i ended up being wrong anyway).** **As I accepted my inaccuracy I saw the** **perfect moment in the movie in which what I had imagined could have easily become a reality.**

 **That moment was none** **other than the showdown between Luke Skywalker and Kylo Ren.**


	2. Chapter 1: Distractions

Chapter 1

Distractions

* * *

Luke Skywalker knew that he had to go to Leia and save the Resistance. He also knew that it was time to face his demons and finally confront, and kill his nephew. Rey knew that Ben Solo was still alive somewhere deep within the masquerade that was Kylo Ren.

She also knew that it was her job to save him.

* * *

The Resistance was currently relying on a giant rust bucket of a door to protect them from the First Orders highly advanced weaponry. Finn and Poe looked at each other and sighed. The Force seemed to be working against them as of late.

"May I have your attention?" General Leia Organa's voice bounced off of the walls of the cave.

Silence immediately came over the 30 or so survivors. "Today may very well be the day that the spark bursts into a flame that will burn the First Order to the ground! Or it may be the day that our little spark, the spark that we have kept going for so long, finally snuffs out. The fate of the galaxy is up to you. So prepare for battle my friends! For we will make our final stand here. May the Force be with you."

With Leia's dismissal, the rebels burst to life, preparing their blasters, and fighters. Before they depart, many say there farewells now, lest they not return.

With a solemn nod Leia sends the Resistance to a nearly hopeless battle.

* * *

General Hux scoffs as he watches the Resistance's pitiful attempt to take down the First Order. Kylo Ren leans forward, over the controls searching for Rey.

"Supreme Leader." Hux states disdainfully. "Have you heard a word that I've said? We need to have a strategy." Kylo glares at the ridiculously self-righteous General. "Lucky for us I have one. Kill every last one of them. I don't care how many troops we need. If a single one of them survives, we have failed."

Hux scoffs again at this ridiculous proposal. "That's hardly what I would call strateg-" The General is suspended a few inches above the ground, nearly choking to death as Kylo shoots his arm out in his direction.

"I want every. Last. One. Dead. Is that understood?" Kylo spits. He throws Hux to the floor, who's rubbing his neck. "Yes, Supreme Leader! Excellent strategy!" he wheezes.

Kylo rubs his temples. Someday he is going to kill Hux and it is going to be one of the greatest moments of his life. "The Resistance is approaching sir," a pilot informs him. "All unit's fire at will." Ren commands. "No rebel is leaving this planet alive."

* * *

The typical peace and quiet of the planet vanished as walkers, fighters and blasters pierced the silence. The battle was so intense and distracting that no one from either side noticed as an old X-plane landed behind the rebel base.

* * *

 **A/N: I really liked how this chapter turned out, even though I had no intention of starting it this way. It has been almost three years since I last attempted to write FanFiction. I am not very good at sticking with a story because I always lose motivation or get writers block that never goes away. This time it will be different. I don't know how regular the updates will be (I hope for at least 2 a week) but I swear this story WILL be completed. If I have to watch TLJ everyday just for inspiration I will. Anyways please follow, favorite, review etc. Any and all love is welcome. I hope to have another update before the New Year, but I don't make any promises. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: The End of the Beginning

Chapter 2

The End of the Beginning

* * *

The Millenium Falcon hurtled through hyperspace for what seemed like eternity.

"We're almost back Chewie!" Rey exclaimed. After her encounter with Snoke and finally her face to face encounter with Kylo Ren, she had seen the dump of a planet that the Resistance escape transports had headed towards. Chewbacca agreed and grunted as the ship came out of lightspeed. Rey checked the beacon of light that she wore around her wrist. General Organa had given it to her so she would be able to come home to the Resistance no matter how far away there. Both Chewbacca and Rey flipped a few switches on the controls of the beloved ship.

They would be back with the Resistance in less than half an hour.

* * *

The few people left in the cave of the Resistance's base were focused intently on the battle before them. To put it lightly, the Resistance was being annihilated. 15 of the 30 fighter ships were blasted to oblivion, leaving a smoking wreckage before the steadily advancing First Order. General Leia Organa too, was beginning to lose hope, when the Force alerted her to a familiar presence entering behind her. She turned around to see a hooded figure, with a robotic hand.

 _Luke_.

* * *

"Finn! Rose! You've got company on your six!" Poe warned through the comm links.

Poe also had several TIE fighters trying to gun him down, but he was an expert pilot and was more concerned for his friends. Finn and Rose were flying side by side, when Rose suddenly split off to the right.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Finn told her.

Rose smiled despite herself. "I do. I'm going to keep them off of you and you can figure how to shut down that laser drill."

Poe flew in behind Rose and blasted the ships that had locked on their target. Poe then thought about Finn and flipped around and pursued the ships attacking Finn.

Finn was heading straight for the cannon. He had a plan and he was not going to let the First Order kill off the rest of the Resistance. Rose and Poe followed suit and destroyed the ships that were going to get to Finn.

"Finn!" Poe shouted, "The drill is firing up! Retreat immediately!" Finn shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, "but we have come too far to quit now." He plummeted downward and was headed directly towards the laser, when a ship plowed into him and knocked him off course. Poe landed to inspect the crash and see if they had survived.

"Finn? Rose?" Poe called out. Rose popped up perkily. "We're right here!" Rose said. "Well Finn is unconscious, but he's going to live I think." Poe and Rose lifted Finn and the three of them squeezed into the small ship. Poe used his comm link to call out to the rest of the remaining ships.

"Retreat immediately, and get back to the base."

The remaining Resistance fighters turned around and flew back towards the base. They all landed at the same time and got to the central area of the base. When they saw General Organa talking to a hooded figure, they stopped and stared.

Leia turned around addressing the crowd, and a very confused and groggy Finn.

"My friends," she began, "it turns out that not all hope is lost. I have here, someone that I would like you to meet." The figure removed his hood, and the one and only Luke Skywalker was standing before them.

The cave echoed with the audible gasps of the rebels.

* * *

"I'm sorry Leia."

Luke had recalled his previous conversation with his sister.

"I know." she had replied.

Luke didn't know how she could bear it. Her husband, Han Solo had been murdered by their own son. Their son, Ben that they had trusted him with to keep the evident pull of the Dark Side at bay.

"You don't know," Luke sighed. "I may as well have killed Han myself. I should have foreseen the outcome of such raw power being possessed by a mind that has been touched with darkness. And I never should have run and closed myself off from everyone. More importantly, you."

Leia's heart felt heavy. She said, "I forgive you Luke. Honestly and truthfully. But I must ask... you came here to end this. Did you not?" Luke stepped forward and gave her a hug. "I did." Leia sighed, "Luke, I know that Ben Solo is no more... but... just make it quick."

He had no intention of letting Kylo Ren die a slow death. There could be a chance that he could recover. But it would certainly be painful. Luke nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

"Stop the attack!" Kylo Ren ordered.

General Hux couldn't believe what he was hearing. "B-but sir!" Hux began, "we nearly have them!" Kylo looked over at the General with an eerie calm. "I'm aware of that General, thank you." Hux was even more terrified of the calm Kylo. "He is here." Kylo stated softly.

Everything in the Force told him that this was true. He could feel the shock of the rebels. He could hear their thoughts.

 _'Luke Skywalker? He's real?',_

 _'We can still win!',_ and

 _'Luke, Luke,_ _Luke!'_

He looked around at General Hux and the rest of the storm troopers and ship personnel. "Not a single shot will be taken in the direction of the Resistance." Kylo ordered.

"The Jedi Knight and Master Luke Skywalker is here."

* * *

 **A/N: Updated before the New Year just as I had hoped! A pleasant surprise, because I was up quite late adding and taking away so much from the outline. I'm quite pleased with how this one turned out as well. The next two chapters may quite possibly be my favorite to write, and I am very excited to see your response to them. Please leave any feedback, that may be helpful in adjusting future chapters for your enjoyment. Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 3: Awakened

Chapter 3

Awakened

* * *

Luke nodded towards the gaping Resistance personnel. "Hold your fire and get any remaining Resistance member in here." He paused and waited, but when no one moved he realized that this was it. These people, strong in spirit and resilience, yet pathetic in numbers, were the ones causing the First Order so much grief.

"I came here to speak with Kylo Ren. We cannot afford any more lives to be lost." Poe, Rose, and Finn looked at each other, trying their hardest not to smile.

 _'I always knew that Skywalker was not a legend. He is real, and he is here to help us,'_ Rose thought. Poe was relieved that the Resistance was saved, and that they could finally end this war. Finn was ready for the First Order to burn. The First Order, that had stolen him from his family, whoever they were.

The First Order, that has raised and trained him to be a cold-blooded killing machine. And finally, The First Order, that was outraged by his betrayal, hunted him across the Galaxy.

Luke had pulled Leia to the side and placed in her hand, the golden dice from the Millennium Falcon. Leia tightened her grasp around the dice, as if they would bring Han Solo back to life. "Be careful Luke. I know that Ben Solo no longer exists. I can't lose you as well." Leia looked down at her shoes as her calm expression began to waver.

"I promise that I will be careful. You know, you are the best sister that I could have ever asked for." Luke paused. "I love you." Leia embraced Luke again, still not quite believing that he was here, in person.

 _'I know,'_ she thought.

"I love you too."

With that Luke turned around and left Leia feeling hopeful, yet alone again.

* * *

The Resistance base door opened with the help of Luke and the Force. Despite Poe's protests, Skywalker had refused any form of assistance. "I must do this alone," he had said. Poe expressed his concerns to the General.

"I don't care how many magic powers everyone thinks he has. I don't like the idea of Luke Skywalker, our last hope, being at the mercy of the First Order with no help!" Ignoring the first part, Leia couldn't help but agree. "I am not fond of the idea either," she replied, "but I trust Luke. You're right, by the way. He is our last hope, which means it is now or never."

The Resistance watched Luke walk out into the light to face Kylo Ren, and pull out his lightsaber. Their awe and admiration of the last Jedi turned into dread and fear as every weapon in the First Order fired relentlessly at Luke Skywalker.

* * *

Rey was preparing to exit the ship while Chewbacca found a safe spot to land. As she reached for her lightsaber, she saw him. Not in person, but almost as if he was in her head. She flinched as she felt Kylo's rage and anger slice through her like a hot knife.

She couldn't believe that this was happening again.

They had finally managed to completely block their Force Bond not two weeks ago. Before then, they frequently found themselves in each other's company. Neither of them had any idea how the Force decided to make them appear. It always had happened at the most random and inconvenient times.

One of those times Kylo was shirtless.

Rey had a hard time controlling her blush, and her eyes, as she was both uncomfortable and curious. On Jakku, bare skin was almost asking for death. The heat, wind, and sand would have burned any exposed skin horribly.

For some reason their Force Bond awakened again, and she was determined to find out why. _'So why now?'_ She thought.

Perhaps it was harder to block him when so much emotion was radiating off of him. She could feel the disbelief, rage, betrayal, frustration, and perhaps a little bit of fear(?) in waves. Each emotion was like a swift kick to the stomach. She was overwhelmed, and she could barely breathe.

That led her to her next question. _'What in the Galaxy could have made him feel this way, feel so much?'_ The second she thought it, she wished she hadn't. Kylo whirled around and pointed out next to him.

"That," he snarled, "is why." At first, she couldn't believe that he had acknowledged her presence. She thought for sure that she had imagined it because he was surrounded by hundreds of First Order members.

He had spoken _out loud_. She got nervous as many of the First Order members looked towards him, searching for who he could possibly be speaking too. She winced.

 _'They must think he's_ _insane.'_ Then she wondered why she cared.

Her eyes followed in the direction that he had pointed and she gasped. Luke Skywalker was alone, ready to face the First Order, when hundreds of blasters shot at him. The dust had settled, and Skywalker was standing upright, alive and well. As she began to smile, a dark feeling crept over her. When she blinked, she was back in the Millennium Falcon.

Kylo had shut her out. And that feeling. That uncanny feeling had not left knew that it was crucial to figure out what that feeling was, and where it was coming from. She searched for that feeling through the Force. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she located it, she was aghast.

That horrendous feeling felt like it was consuming her very soul, and it was in close proximity to the Resistance and the First Order. Chewbacca had landed the Millennium Falcon in front of the Resistance base, but hundreds of yards to the left, to avoid First Order detection. Telling Chewbacca to stay put, she ran off the ship.

 _'Please don't be too late,'_ her mind whispered.

* * *

General Hux and multiple Lieutenants were staring at their new Supreme Leader. General Hux tentatively cleared his throat. "Supreme Leader? May I ask who you were speaking to?" Kylo looked at him mildly confused.

 _'Talking to?'_ He thought, _'there was only the scavenger girl, Rey-'_ he stopped and silently cursed himself for letting his guard down and slipping up. He must have spoken out loud instead of in his head, when that damned Force Bond had awakened.

"You were- um, not happy and all of a sudden you turned around and started yelling at someone." General Hux was fidgeting nervously. Kylo looked at the pathetic General. He hated that man. He hated him. As evenly as possible Kylo said, "I don't know what you are talking about General."

Kylo's seemingly calm words were betrayed by the murderous look in his eyes.

General Hux, of course, was suspicious of the new "Supreme Leader." He had a plan in place to remove Kylo Ren from power- permanently. Unfortunately, it would have to wait as he was more concerned about the matter at hand.

"Luke Skywalker survived all of that fire power," Hux stated bleakly. "What do you suggest we do now?" Kylo thought about the girl, Rey. _'How could she have possibly reopened the bond?'_ Kylo reached for his lightsaber.

"General Hux, lower the ship and let me out. Do not engage with any part of the Resistance without direct orders from me." The ship lowered and Kylo Ren descended the boarding ramp, with General Hux and Captain Phasma in tow. "No." Kylo told them. "I want you back on the ship and off the ground."

Reluctantly they began to climb back up to the ship. Before they were fully out of earshot General Hux and Captain Phasma heard Kylo say, "I must face Luke Skywalker alone."

* * *

 **A/N: The plot is developing a little more slowly, than I planned. I really was originally going to make this a one-shot. However, I have In-School Suspension for the next 2 days, so hopefully I'll have a second chapter up soon. Tomorrow if I'm lucky, but Saturday at the latest. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Betrayal

Chapter 4

Betrayal

* * *

Both the Resistance and the First Order watched in anticipation as the tension grew between Jedi Luke Skywalker and Kylo Ren. Luke and Kylo ordered for a temporary cease fire.

No one on either side dared to move a muscle.

* * *

Kylo Ren pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, approaching his enemy. "Skywalker." Kylo spat venomously.

"Kylo Ren." Luke replied curtly. "You have come out of hiding for no reason I'm afraid. The Resistance _will_ die, starting with you." Kylo warned. Luke shook his head.

"The First Order will be the first to die, Kylo, and you shall be the first to fall."

 _'We shall see,'_ Kylo thought. Luke too, had his lightsaber at the ready, beckoning for Kylo to fight. With that, the final battle began.

* * *

Luke, finally one with the Force again, predicted nearly every move that Kylo Ren made. The slightest shift of a boot left a red streak in the ground, and it told Luke everything he needed to know about Kylo's method of attack. Kylo ran up to his former Jedi Master and sliced and hacked away. Luke easily parried each and every attempted strike. Luke returned the gesture, and delivered a series of blows that forced Kylo to stumble backwards.

"I take it that I am more of a challenge than Han Solo was? I heard he did not put up much of a fight." Luke taunted his nephew, attempting to throw him off guard.

Kylo Ren was absolutely furious. "I will kill you, just as I have killed him!"

Luke Skywalker continued to press. "Try as you might, but you will never truly be free of me if you strike me down. I will haunt you for eternity, just as your father does." Luke had hit a nerve.

Kylo faltered, and looked at his Uncle with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Kylo had taken the bait. Luke took advantage of that moment of distraction and used it to knock Kylo off of his feet, and the lightsaber flew out of his grasp and far from within reach.

* * *

Rey sprinted towards the battle between the two Force users, igniting her lightsaber along the way. Kylo was angry, she could tell. Aside from the anger radiating off of him, she could practically see the steam coming out of him as he fought. Each jab, slash, and parry of his lightsaber had too much power behind them.

 _'If Luke doesn't knock him off balance, the s_ _heer power and force of his swings will.'_ He was fighting sloppily with rage.

Luke was the complete opposite. He was perfectly in his element, fighting with the grace and pure elegance of a trained, experienced Jedi. As she drew nearer, that horrible, uncanny feeling washed over her again.

 _'It's coming from Luke!'_ She shuddered.

He had no intention of saving Ben Solo. He was there to destroy Kylo Ren. Rey was not ten feet from the sparring figures, when she noticed that Luke was just toying with his opponent. She saw the slightest shift in Luke's stance, and she panicked. She watched in horror as Kylo was on his back in a matter of seconds, his lightsaber skidding several feet away from him. Luke Skywalker raised his lightsaber to deliver death with one stroke.

 _'Something isn't right.'_ Rey thought.

She was in a temple. Kylo looked to be no older than fifteen, and he was sleeping. Luke was in the room as well, his lightsaber in hand. Despite the green glow from the lightsaber, casting shadows across his face, Luke looked years younger. _'This is_ _from the past!'_ Her mind exclaimed. She gasped as she realized what this meant. _'This must be the moment that Ben_ _Solo turned into Kylo Ren.'_ Luke had feared Ben. Therefore, he had failed him. She exited the glimpse from the past and snapped back into reality.

 _'I will not fail him,'_ she thought determinedly.

She watched again as Luke raised his lightsaber to kill Ben Solo.

"No!" Rey yelled. She launched herself in front of Ben, bringing up her lightsaber to counter Luke Skywalker.

* * *

Kylo sat up, mildly shocked, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. He would finally be rid of his Uncle, and the girl who frequented his mind, more than he cared to admit. He turned and raised his hand, beckoning for the lightsaber to come back to its owner. Upon retrieval, he reignited his weapon and slowly advanced to attack Rey's backside. As he approached he stopped dead in his tracks. Luke and Rey had continued to battle. She was defending herself fairly well.

 _'For being untrained, she is surprisingly strong.'_ Kylo thought. Rey was defending Ben as much as she was defending herself. "Luke stop! I will not allow you to kill him!"

 _'She's defending me?'_ Kylo was stunned. Then he heard Luke. Skywalkers usually calm exterior had completely vanished. "I will end you, as I should have ended Ben! You are dangerous, and the dark side calls to you! No one that possesses this much power should be allowed to live!" Luke spat.

Rey visibly tensed up. Her blood froze as a man she admired reminded her that she would never be good enough.

 _'My parents did not want me, Han Solo was ripped from my life, and Luke Skywalker wants me dead,'_ she almost laughed _. 'I am a nobody. I'm nobody. But not to him...'_ she became lost in thought, trying to sort out her painful memories, flashbacks, and emotions. Kylo could feel the shock and hurt that flowed through her.

Instead of his blood freezing, as hers did, his blood was absolutely boiling. _'Did he learn nothing from last time? Does he not know what she's_ _gone through? She has resisted the dark side in more ways than one. She's strong. Stronger than him, and stronger_ _than me. She is nothing like me.'_ Luke noticed Rey's change as well. She had staggered and lost her rhythm. Luke jabbed his lightsaber at her midsection, and Kylo lifted his lightsaber simultaneously. Kylo got to Rey first and pushed her out of the way. Luke's weapon, intended for Rey at the time, sank into Kylo's side.

Kylo dropped his saber and crumpled to the ground. All he could feel was fire as the saber scorched his skin on both the inside and outside. His typically clear mind was clouded, and he nearly passed out from the pain. Rey could feel his pain as well, and her eyes watered. She got up, still not quite believing the sudden turn of events, and made a fateful decision. She turned around and saw Luke Skywalker go to pull the lightsaber out of his nephew, to finish the job. She gagged at the sight. Before the lightsaber was fully removed, she made a fateful decision the would change the war, and the Galaxy forever.

She lurched forward, and with a single stab of her lightsaber, she ended the life of Luke Skywalker.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is another chapter! This is how I thought the final battle turned out, before I saw the movie, and tbh, I almost prefer it this way. Technically the story should end here, but I had some ideas and want to know what you all think. Should I continue the story? Leave a review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 5: Oh How the Tables Have Turned

Chapter 5

Oh, How the Tables Have Turned

* * *

Both sides of the war stopped and stared, mouths gaping at what had transpired between the three force users. General Hux was thrilled. That scavenger girl had taken out one of the First Order's most prominent enemies, and he could finally, _finally_ be rid of Kylo Ren. If for some reason Luke Skywalker did not succeed in killing him, the First Order would have Kylo's head for treason.

The minute Kylo saved that scavenger nobody from Jakku, Hux had to appear outraged at Kylo Ren's 'betrayal'. It simply wouldn't do for his appearance and reputation as a General and soon, the new Supreme Leader.

On the other side of the battle field, Princess Leia allowed her tears to flow freely, streaming down her face. Her brother, Luke Skywalker, and the Resistance's last hope had perished.

Perhaps most people would find this disturbing, but she almost wished it was her son that had killed him. Alas, Rey killed Luke Skywalker, protecting someone that had tortured her. Leia, at first, couldn't understand what had led to Rey to betray the Resistance like this. In spite of herself, a small part of Leia saw exactly why Rey had done it. When Kylo Ren had pushed Rey out of harm's way, General Leia had seen remnants of Ben Solo. Rey had always known that Ben was still alive in there. The General had pushed this small part of herself away, still overcome with grief.

Turning to Finn, Rose and Poe, who were still frozen with hurt and anger, cleared her throat.

"Attention all remaining personnel. Both Rey and Kylo Ren have worked against the Resistance, preventing us from bringing peace to the Galaxy. Typically, we would have them brought in alive, and tried as war criminals, but they have far too much power for us to safely handle. However, because their crimes are so great, it is more than likely that we will have to kill them."

The Resistance, that used to consider Rey a friend, grabbed their weapons, preparing to take out their former ally. Hux delivered similar orders. "Captain Phasma! Ready our troops at once!" Phasma, expressionless as always, nodded and turned to fulfill her orders.

"Wait!" General Hux called after her, "I want the both of them either dead or alive."

* * *

Poe had heard great things about Rey. How she would be the one to end this bloodbath of a war. Clearly, he had been misinformed. He was angry, and he wanted revenge.

Finn's whole demeanor had been switching between grief, and anger. Luke Skywalker was dead, and his second friend Rey was responsible. That's where the grief had ended. Anger now filled him. Kylo Ren had nearly killed him with the lightsaber back on Starkiller Base. How could Rey possibly defend him? Then a horrendous thought crossed his mind. _'What if Kylo was using mind control on her, and she didn't even_ _know what she had just done?'_

Rose was more disappointed than anything else. She barely knew Rey. Rose could tell how upset Finn was. She walked over and gave him a reassuring hug. "I'll kill them all. I know that they're using her somehow. She would never protect that murderous snake!" Finn growled. Rose looked up at him and shook her head.

"We won't end this war by killing those that we hate. We end it by saving those that we love."

* * *

Rey's eyes pooled with unshed tears as Luke Skywalker dissolved right in front of her. She wiped her eyes, and remembered her enemy. _'If I can even call him that'._ Rushing to Kylo's side, she fully removed the lightsaber from his abdomen. Crouching down, she prayed that he was still alive and checked for a pulse. A faint thrumming told her all that she needed to know.

 _'He's alive- barely, but still alive.'_ she exhaled a sigh of relief, not realizing that she had been holding her breath in the first place. "Traitors! Get them!" echoed around both sides of the war. Rey, still crouching beside a severely wounded Kylo Ren, whirled around to see both former friends and foe alike rapidly approaching. They were under attack, and she did not like her odds. Rey grabbed Kylo's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

She picked up Kylo's lightsaber and her own. She rose, igniting both lightsabers, ready to fight for the safety of the man she was destined to save.

* * *

Kylo began to stir, waking from what felt like an endless deep sleep, until he felt an excruciating pain in his left side. He rapidly exited his trance-like state. All of a sudden, everything came flooding back.

Skywalker had turned on Rey, just as he had turned on Ben Solo. Kylo could not possibly fathom what had come over him when he decided to throw himself in front of the girl. Why he had decided to... to protect her from Luke would remain a mystery for the time being.

His barely conscious musings were interrupted by the frequent, very distinct sounds of blasters hitting what could only be lightsabers. He opened his eyes, wincing as he struggled to sit up and clutched at his wound.

Whatever was left of his miserable heart sank into his stomach as he surveyed his surroundings. To his right, stormtroopers, along with just about every type of weapon the First Order had to offer advancing. To his left, what remained of the Resistance too, came charging in his direction. It took him a moment to realize that, for once, the First Order and the Resistance were not charging at each other. _'Both sides are after me now,_ ' he thought dazedly. Even that was not totally correct.

No, their target was indeed himself, but also the small girl in front of him wielding both his very unique lightsaber, and her own.

* * *

On Jakku, Rey had nightmares frequently. Of Unkar Plutt, her family leaving her, starving to death, Kylo Ren torturing her, Snoke, etc. The list could go on and on. She had led a tough life. Then she fought the Praetorian Guards after the death of Snoke. Even with the help of Ben Solo, she was positive that the battle was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

All of her experiences could have never prepared her for what she was about to attempt.

* * *

 **A/N: I have an extremely busy week coming up, including two almost six hour track meets, and being stuck** **at school for track practice and musical rehearsals until 9pm. That being said, I'll do my best to pound out** **another chapter before next Monday. Enjoy don't forget to read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Force

Chapter 6

The Force

* * *

 _'We're going to die.'_

Rey was sure of it. The First Order and the Resistance were still approaching, firing blaster after blaster. She was doing her best to deflect each shot with the lightsabers, but she could only face in so many directions at once. Still, despite her hopeless odds, she had been keeping up fairly well.

Every time she deflected a shot from the First Order, she tried to hit an approaching stormtrooper. On the other hand, every time she deflected a shot from the Resistance, she attempted to ground it, not wanting to maim or kill any of her former friends.

For a moment, Rey was aware of the entirety of her surroundings. That included a very pale, conscious Kylo Ren. This distracted her from the task at hand. Several blaster bolts had whizzed past her from multiple directions and were headed straight for Ben.

"NO!"

Her heart froze. Then something deep within her had stirred, pulling at her.

The Force.

Dropping her lightsaber, still clinging on to Kylo's, she thrust out her hand. Time had seemed to stop. A circle of blaster bolts froze, mere inches away from Ben's head.

The Resistance and the First Order slowed their approach in astonishment. It normally took years to be able to hold two blaster bolts at once. She was holding eight. Rey was a force to be reckoned with, and she didn't even know it.

The pressure of holding eight blaster bolts was too much for Rey. _'I'm going to collapse.'_ Her body felt numb and her mind was tingling. She had to get rid of them. She threw her hand outward, sending the bolts back in the direction that they came from. Five of the bolts had hit stormtroopers. The other two were grounded.

 _'Wait. Wasn't there another one?'_

She was answered by the sickening sound of a crunch. She wanted to cry. Or scream, or yell, or simply vanish, as Luke had. She had just accidentally killed the only mother-like figure she had ever had.

General Leia Organa was dead.

Rey fell to her knees as Finn and Poe shot at her. Poe had hit her directly in her shoulder wound. She cried out in pain, tears pinpricking at her eyes. She was gritting her teeth as someone from the First Order -probably General Hux- hit the back of her already injured arm.

 _'I'm sorry Ben. I can't hold them off anymore.'_

 _'You're not alone Rey.'_

 _'Look at us,'_ she laughed. She wanted to cry. _'We're outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, out planned!'_

Kylo shook his head. _'We have the Force. Even in my weakened state we should be able to make it safely to a ship. So help me up, because we are not dying out here.'_

Rey took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She reached out with her good arm, took his hand, and pulled Kylo up. The minute he was upright, he doubled over. His face scrunched with obvious pain. He slung his arm over her shoulder. She too, winced, with the unwanted contact with her angry shoulder.

"Let's go." Ben wheezed.

Rey used her comm link to get an urgent plea for help to Chewbacca. "Listen, it's an emergency! No... it's just me. Yes! Whatever you do, or whatever you see, don't leave until I'm on board. Okay. Hurry."

Kylo limped in the direction that Rey was taking him. So far, no further injuries had been sustained. Kylo's adrenaline was running out fast, and he was twice as exhausted because he had been using the Force to keep them guarded.

Rey felt him sag more than before. "Hang on Ben. We're almost there."

Kylo could hardly believe his eyes when the Millennium Falcon landed in front of them, the boarding dock opening.

 _'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Of all the ships in the galaxy, this is the last one that he wanted to be on.

Rey and Kylo's newfound mutual enemies were closing in fast.

"Chewie close the ramp!" Rey shouted. They were half way up the ramp, when Kylo staggered and lost his grip on Rey. He had been shot in his left leg. He cried out, his pain receptors wailing in agony.

As he fell, he saw Rey twist around and jut out both of her hands. The last thing he remembered was watching rebels and stormtroopers alike, fly backwards, as if thrown back by an invisible wall.

He hit the ground with a thud, and let the inky black swallow him up.

* * *

Finn kept replaying that damned godforsaken scene in his head. Maybe Rey wasn't under mind control as he had previously thought. It seemed as though she was acutely aware of what she had done to Leia.

The First Order had retreated, clearly more worried about Kylo Ren and the girl who managed to hold off both themselves and the Resistance. The Resistance was grateful for the halt of attacks, but now a new challenge faced them.

With General Organa gone, who was going to lead them?

Poe thought he had a brilliant solution. The circumstances of his speech were dreary. "I would like to nominate myself, to become the new General of the Resistance. I know I have previously made poor decisions, against orders, but I would also like to nominate two replacement council members. Finn and Rose always tell me when they think I am wrong, or in over my head. Are there any objections?"

The rebels maintained a dismal silence. Poe was brave, and a damn good strategist. Rose was down to Earth, and could easily see all sides of any situation. And Finn. Finn had pretty extensive knowledge of the First Order, and that information could be absolutely crucial in future battle plans. With no one objecting, it was as easy as that. The Resistance had a new leader, with much more fire then General Organa had. She was old, and fighting all the time grew tiresome. People hoped that Poe's youthful energy and his spunk would lift the Resistance out of the wretched hole it had spiraled down. All believed that the war would be ended swiftly.

* * *

Rey was holding her arm when she walked into the cockpit with Chewbacca. She sat down and immediately prepared for takeoff.

"Chewie... I need you to listen, and not freak out." Rey began once they were safely leaving Crait. "We need to fly far away from here and avoid both the First Order and the Resistance." He was very confused. Avoiding the First Order made sense. But the Resistance? Not so much.

"I um- well okay. Here it goes. I killed Luke Skywalker and I accidentally killed General Organa too!" Rey began to sob. Chewie was stunned, but not that angry. Okay, he was definitely angry, but part of him was happy that Han and Leia would finally be together again. He gave Rey his best Wookie hug, and asked her what happened.

Rey stopped crying, but her voice was still shaky. She explained how she used the Force in ways that she didn't even think were possible. Chewbacca nodded. He had seen what a trained Force user could do, and he wasn't surprised that she felt so overwhelmed.

"I need you to help me with something Chewie, and you're not going to like it. Ben Solo is on board, and he's injured. Can you help me lift him onto a bed? I need to tend to his wounds." Chewbacca roared is disbelief and protest.

"I know he killed Han! I know. But that wasn't Ben Solo, that was Kylo Ren."

Chewbacca roared again. Rey was right. He did not like this at all.

"No, they are not one in the same! Well, they are but they aren't. I don't know! It's complicated. But there is still good in him. I have to try and save him."

Chewbacca plopped back down into his seat. _'Ugh!'_ Rey though. Then she has an idea. "Chewie, hear me out. It's what Han would have wanted." She practically begged, pleaded, and goaded.

Chewie grunted and got up. Stomping all the way back to the entrance. "Chewie wait for me! And be careful he's injured!" Chewbacca lifted up an unconscious Kylo Ren, and put him on the bed.

"Thank you, Chewie. You should probably fly for a bit while I work. When he wakes up, I don't need the two of you to try and decapitate each other. "

Chewie was reluctant, but he agreed and grunted anyway. Now he had to search for some habitable planet for them to hideout on.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! This is the longest chapter so far. Also, here are a few things. No, I don't think Chewbacca would actually react this way, but I didn't have many options for the escape. And yes, I stole a line from the musical Hamilton. Bonus points to anyone who can figure out what the line is. Lastly, which I probably should have put first, is that I do not own Star Wars. Next chapter should be out in about a week or so. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets

Chapter 7

Secrets

* * *

Rey searched the Falcon for any medical supplies that they could possibly have. Ben was going to fade fast considering the severity of the injuries he had sustained.

"You would think, with the amount of adventures this ship has been through, they would think to have more than just twelve Bacta pads, and a few sedatives."

Rey sighed. These will have to do for now. Scooping the medication into her arms she headed back to Ben. Putting the meds on a table beside her, she looked him over. He was much paler than before. Not a good sign. He looked much younger, the hard lines vanishing from his face. Well, except the scar she had given him on Starkiller Base.

 _'It seems so long ago...'_ Rey was lost in thought, momentarily forgetting the task at hand.

Rey pulled out a small switch knife and decided to start with his lightsaber wound first. That was most likely to be fatal and it would require more medicine. She took the knife and cut the fabric around the wound. _'It needs more air...'_

She paused as she realized she was going to have to remove his entire shirt. He wasn't even conscious. _'So why am I blushing?'_

She cut open the front of his shirt and peeled it off the front of him. Her heart sank as she saw that the wound was already festering. She grabbed some alcohol and poured a little into the wound. She winced as she heard the hissing. She glanced up at Kylo's face. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was still blissfully unaware that she was attempting to fix him.

 _'At least he won't feel it for a little while.'_

She applied one Bacta pad to start him off. Looking at his blood-soaked shirt, she decided to sit him up (to the best of her ability) to discard the shirt still around his back.

With a bit of help from the Force she gently pulled him up, and tugged the tattered piece of fabric out from underneath him. She froze, when she saw a maze of scars running up, down, and across his back.

Her eyes watered. _'Who did this to him?'_

She placed him back down, the realization of what she just saw making her feel numb through and through. She thought she had learned all she needed to know about Kylo. Clearly, she was wrong. _'How many secrets does his past contain?'_ As horrible as it sounded, she was happy for the absence of feeling for a few minutes. Her shoulder was especially grateful.

 _'My shoulder!'_

She had nearly forgotten about her shoulder. Thinking about it now made it hurt worse. She rummaged through a cupboard above the bed and found a needle and found a coil of nylon.

 _'Please don't need stitches.'_ She silently pleaded.

Taking the bottle of alcohol, she squeezed her eyes shut and cleaned out her injury. The first drop hit and she hissed, attempting to relieve the pain.

She examined the cut and cursed under her breath.

"Of course, I need stitches. Why would anything be easy?" She was talking to herself again.

She grabbed a chair and sat down a few feet away from Ben. Looping the nylon through the needle, and gritting her teeth, she began to sew her skin back together.

* * *

Kylo Ren felt like he was falling. Everything was black, and his head was swimming. He saw flashbacks of earlier that day. Was it even that day? Everything that he could recall seemed as if it had happened eons ago. Kylo almost started to panic. He had to get out of this pit. He tried to reach out, to find out where he was.

 _'Rey?'_

What was he calling her for? She was the last person he remembered seeing. He slowly came to. First, he was aware that he was on the dreaded Millennium Falcon. Second, his hearing functions came back, and he heard audible gasps of pain. Opening, his eyes, he slowly turned his head to see Rey.

He blinked a few times and realized that she was stitching her shoulder. Tears silently streamed down her face. Each pull of the thread made her wince. Her hand was shaky. He went to try and sit up and he groaned.

Rey nearly flew out of her chair, pausing her movements.

The minute she looked at him, Kylo was painfully aware that he was shirtless. He gave her a questioning look.

Suddenly flustered, she meekly replied, "Your side. It was infected so I had to remove it."

Kylo nodded. He looked down his miserable expression once again transforming his facial features.

"You've bandaged it. I take it the Wookie helped you?"

Rey almost laughed out loud.

"No actually, I assumed he would either kill you, or kill me if I asked. He doesn't exactly like you at the moment and he definitely does not like that you're here."

Kylo just stared at her, his face free of emotion. Rey became a bit uncomfortable and cleared her throat.

"I used the Force. To help sit you up so you wouldn't bleed out and die."

"Why?"

Rey, still holding her unfinished stitching, quirked her head.

"What do you mean why?"

Kylo paused.

"Come here."

Rey slowly obliged, not sure what she was expecting to happen.

"Sit."

Again, she did as she was told, equally curious as she was not wanting to upset him.

He reached for her shoulder, and she immediately recoiled.

In a softer tone than Rey had ever heard him speak, he said,

"Let me. I can finish your stitches faster."

Rey let out a breath as she was equally surprised and relieved.

"Thank you."

Not looking at her, Ben finished the procedure.

"It would certainly be easier for the Resistance if I was dead." Kylo stated as he removed the needle.

Rey searched his eyes.

 _'This... this is Ben. This is why all of this is going to be worth it.'_ Rey thought to herself. "I believe that you still have good in you. I can help you."

Kylo felt his temper flaring. He really did attempt to restrain himself, but he was never one to shy away from a raging temper tantrum.

"Ben Solo is dead! I am Kylo Ren and nothing will ever change that!"

Worked up, he tried to get up on his feet. Rey stood up to go push him back down.

"You're in no position to be moving right now. I know you aren't going to like this, but I need you to calm down."

Kylo continued to struggle upwards. Rey sighed and injected a sedative into his neck. Kylo immediately slumped backward and fell into darkness. Before he was totally out of it, he heard Rey.

"I'm sorry Ben."

 _Ben._

 **A/N: Another chapter out earlier than expected! Hopefully you'll get a second chapter this week. Anyways, I had a question for all of you. I definitely am making this a *Reylo* fanfic. I don't know how long it will take to get there, but it's going to be a work in progress. Now to my question. Do you like Reylo? Do you think it's a toxic relationship? Why or why not? Answer either in a review or a private message. I'd love to hear your feedback and answer any questions and replies as I can. Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: Acquainted

Chapter 8

Acquainted

* * *

Kylo awoke with a start.

 _'I'm going to kill her!'_

Sitting up he noticed that his leg had a Bacta pad on it, and his side had an additional two Bacta pads. He actually felt much better. He looked over to his right. His breath caught in his throat.

Rey had straddled the chair, her arms crossed over the back of it. Her head rested on her arms and her back raised and lowered with each breath. She had fallen asleep. She looked so innocent, so...vulnerable. He could have killed her an instant.

Wildly uncomfortable, he lightly cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Rey's eyes flew open. She stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over.

"Ben... um, you must be hungry. Let me see what I can find, and I'll bring you some new clothes."

"Kylo."

Rey nodded as she backed out of the room.

"Kylo, right."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He almost missed her company.

* * *

Back with the First Order, the newly inducted Supreme Leader Hux was thriving. The troops had always been loyal to him over that psycho Kylo Ren.

"Phasma!"

"Yes Hux?" Captain Phasma was the only one who was allowed to call him Hux. She was the most successful, respected trooper and she had earned a fairly high ranking.

"I want half of our troops to go and bring word to the other planets that Kylo Ren is no longer a part of the First Order and is to be brought to me alive immediately. If they happen to find that girl, Rey, she is to be brought to me alive as well. I believe she may be a powerful bargaining chip if she fails to come and join us."

Captain Phasma nodded. "Of course sir. Would you like us to send an additional squadron of troops to search some of the planets in the Outer Rim?"

Supreme Leader Hux pondered this for a moment before deciding that it was a pretty solid idea. He gave his blessing for this additional expedition and returned to his quarters. Hux was pretty impressed with himself. He was the third Supreme Leader and so far, there have been no blatant failures or mistakes. Already the First Order had been more productive and successful than it had been with Snoke and Kylo Ren. He really only had one more meeting to call before he ensured the capture of Kylo and Rey.

The Knights of Ren would be very useful in aiding him in his plans.

* * *

Rey went to the controls where Chewbacca had been piloting. He was blowing off steam apparently.

"Chewbacca, do we have any food around here? Also, Be- Kylo needs new clothes. Oh! I almost forgot. What planet have you decided to take us to?"

Chewbacca replied with a series of grunts and other miscellaneous noises.

"Okay so we have no food on board, there's clothes in the cabinet around back, and what is Bakura like?"

Rey had never been off of Jakku until recently.

 _'The complete opposite of Jakku.'_

Rey stifled a sound of surprise, not wanting to alarm her Wookie companion.

"Thanks, Chewie. I'm going to get Ben some clothes and then I can pilot for as long as you would like."

When Rey got back to Kylo, he was up on his feet. Rey raised her eyebrows. It must be painful.

"Here are some clothes. They should fit I think." Rey said as she tossed the bundle over to him. "And you should probably sit down. Your leg isn't properly healed yet."

Kylo Force caught the package of clothing and glared at her.

"I don't see why you care about my well-being," he sneered.

Rey gave an indignant huff. "I happen to care because I am a decent human being!"

Attempting to pull the plain, long sleeve black shirt over his head, he inhaled sharply. His abdomen was not appreciating the strain of his muscles.

Rey tentatively stepped forward. _'Let me help you. With your shirt.'_

It surprised him. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed having her voice in his head. Kylo didn't want her to help him, or look at him. But he couldn't just sit here without a shirt because he wanted to be stubborn. Reluctantly, he nodded and sat back down, letting his arms go limp. Rey stepped forward. Slowly reaching out, she guided his arms through the sleeves, not wanting to strain his injury. The touch of his bare skin was still unfamiliar. Each time a fingertip brushed his skin, electricity seemed to dance up through her nervous system. Kylo was equally uncomfortable and fought the urge to shudder. Rey angled herself so she could adjust the back of his shirt and hesitated.

"Ben?" No answer. "Kylo?"

"What?" He snapped.

"I don't hate you. As much as I want to, I don't. I can't."

 _'What is wrong with her?_ ' He thought. "What an honor. One scavenger doesn't hate me." He drawled.

"I'm going to ignore that." She grabbed the chair and sat directly in front of him. I'm going to ask you a question."

Kylo did not like how this conversation was going. He willed himself to not overreact no matter what. This piece of junk ship would never withstand one of his rampages. Both Rey and Kylo took a deep breath.

"How did you get all those scars?" Rey blurted.

Kylo nearly died right then and there of a heart attack. He left himself weak and exposed, and he had not realized it until now.

"None of your concern." He said coldly, through gritted teeth.

Rey noticed Kylo's very obvious attempt to restrain himself. Smartly, she decided not to push the topic. _'For now.'_

"Okay," she said. "But this conversation isn't over."

"I can hardly wait." He replied sarcastically.

Rey left to go relieve Chewbacca of his duties. She paused at the door.

"Kylo?" Not waiting for a response, she continued. "I lied back then. I don't know all that I need to know about you. I mean, I think I know a lot about Kylo. And even though he's 'dead', I would like to learn more about Ben."

Kylo tensed, hearing his previous name. "Not everybody gets what they want."

"You think I don't know that? You know what, it doesn't matter. Just think about it."

With that she was gone.

* * *

Poe and the Resistance had been searching planet after planet for signs of Rey, Kylo and the Millennium Falcon. So far they had been unsuccessful.

"We still have to check the planets in the Outer Rim." Finn stated.

"Do you know how many planets there are in the Outer Rim?" Poe asked incredulously.

"I see your point. I mean, at least we know she would never go back to Jakku."

"Wait, she came from Jakku?" Rose asked.

The two men looked at each other. "Umm yeah. Is that important?"

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed. "She wouldn't go anywhere hot, for starters. Lastly, if they're trying to hide, I can think of four planets that they would have the best chance of avoiding both us and the First Order."

Poe ran out of the room to grab a paper so she could write down the planets. Finn looked at Rose in amazement.

"I didn't know that you knew so much about planets." He complimented.

Rose gave a nervous laugh. "I used to have a lot of spare time down in mechanics."

Poe rushed in. "Here! Write the planets and we can start setting up search parties and whatnot."

Rose grabbed a pen and began to write:

 _1) Carlac_

 _System: Carlac System_

 _Terrain: Snowy Plains and Mountains_

 _2) Wayland_

 _System: Wayland System_

 _Terrain: Temperate, with Forests and Mountains_

 _3) Dathomir_

 _System: Quelii_

 _Terrain: Temperate, with Canyons, Forests, Swamps, and Mountain Peaks_

 _4) Bakura_

 _System: The edge of Wild Space_

 _Terrain: Wet, with Mountains, Valleys, Plains, Seas_

"There." Rose handed Poe and Finn the paper to examine it.

They brought the list of possible locations to the attention of the whole Resistance. After much discussion, they decided that it would be best for the Resistance to lay low as a select group went to search for Rey and Kylo. A few hours later it was decided. Rose, Finn, Poe, BB-8 and R2-D2 would accompany them. The droids were strictly for any last-minute escape flying, for the terrain was much too difficult for them to travel with ease.

"Make sure you guys get some good sleep. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Poe told them.

After bidding everyone goodnight, the trio fell asleep, half excited and half dreading the adventures that awaited them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are great and this story has been received really well so far. Thank you for your continuous support. I anticipate that this will be a pretty long FanFic (for me anyway). This would never happen without the readers! Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Hunt

Chapter 9

The Hunt

* * *

Rising early in the morning, Chewbacca woke up to the Millennium Falcon safely on the ground of Bakura. The ship was surrounded by so much water, with enormous mountains off in the distance.

"Good morning," Rey teased. "Believe it or not, we actually get to walk on land!"

Chewbacca suppressed a laugh. He knew he was supposed to be mad about this whole situation, but he couldn't help it. Rey reminded him so much of Han. She didn't really obey the rules.

"Rey." Both Chewbacca and Rey nearly jumped out of their seats. Turning around, they saw that Kylo Ren had managed to limp over to them.

Rey cast a sideways glance towards Chewbacca, to see how he was handling it.

"Yes Ben?" Rey asked somewhat icily.

"We need to get more medical supplies."

"Well! I'm sorry if we don't live up to the standards of medical droids from the First Order, 'Supreme Leader.'"

Chewbacca noticed a shift in Ben's eyes for a split second, and then they returned to that steely glare.

"No, Rey that's not what I-" he stopped knowing that arguing was useless. Instead he lifted his right arm, gently rolling the hem of his tee-shirt upwards.

Reys eyes widened and she visibly paled. The wound was turning a sickly shade of yellow, and part of it was still losing massive amounts of blood.

"Chewbacca, can you run to one of the valleys and try to find a village or something? I want to take Ben off the ship, for a number of reasons."

Chewbacca nodded and opened the ramp so they could exit. Rey stood up and walked towards Ben, offering him assistance. Kylo was embarrassed for being so weak, but he wasn't one hundred percent ready to die yet, so he leaned on the girl for support.

They exited the Millennium Falcon, and turned around and watched the ship, and Chewbacca fly away. Little did the unlikely duo know that, as the ship faded away in the distance, it would be the last time they saw the Millennium Falcon for a very long time.

* * *

R2-D2, BB-8, Rose, Finn and Poe boarded the small ship that they would be using to search for the wanted criminals.

"I don't really think it matters Rose, we might as well go in order of the list." Poe said. Finn was deep in thought. Poe and Rose have been bickering for the past hour about which planet they were most likely to be on.

R2-D2 beeped enthusiastically.

"Start with Dathomir, he says." Finn told the others.

"Does he think that's where they are? I doubt it. I'm pretty sure there is a large amount of Resistance supporters on that planet." While speaking, Poe set the coordinates for Dathomir, and they took off.

* * *

The First Order was no closer to finding the two criminals than the Resistance was. They went through all of their databases to find out where they were most likely to hide.

"General Hux, sir." Phasma entered where the two previous Supreme Leaders used to reside.

"Yes Captain? I trust you have found them."

Ever the professional, Phasma replied, "Not exactly. However, we have made a list of the four planets they are most likely hiding on. According to some... additional information we believe that the Resistance has come up with the same list."

Hux was intrigued. "Do you have the list with you?"

Wordlessly Captain Phasma pulled out her holopad to reveal a detailed list of the planets.

 _1) Carlac_

 _System: Carlac_ _System_

 _Terrain: Snowy Plains and Mountains_

 _2) Wayland_

 _System: Wayland System_

 _Terrain: Temperate, with Forests and Mountains_

 _3) Dathomir_

 _System: Quelii_

 _Terrain: Temperate, with Canyons, Forests, Swamps, and Mountain Peaks_

 _4) Bakura_

 _System: The edge of Wild Space_

 _Terrain: Wet, with Mountains, Valleys, Plains, Seas_

Hux, nodding with approval told Phasma to prepare a large squadron of stormtroopers.

"Sir, where would you like us to search first?"

"Start the search with Dathomir. If they aren't there, we'll just blow it up. The people are a nuisance and it will be a devastating blow to the Resistance."

Having received orders, she turned around and went to prepare the troops.

About an hour later Phasma, along with about one hundred other stormtroopers began their descent towards Dathomir.

* * *

"This is disgusting!" Poe was knee deep in the swamp. The droids were staying on the ship, following the trio because there was no good spot to land.

Rose laughed. "Okay pretty boy, this is a search party. You have to be willing to get a little dirty." Finn was farther ahead than the others. He wasn't taking Rey's betrayal very well.

Poe was by far the most dramatic out of the whole Resistance. At Rose's comment, he gasped in shock and brought both of his hands to his heart. In a teasing and comedic tone, he said, "You think I'm pretty?"

For the first time in a long time they just had fun as they searched the mucky planet. They ran around and splashed each other, tried to climb the trees and leapt over boulders half buried in the swamp. Had anyone been around, their laughter and light-heartedness surely would have been contagious. Rose was enjoying herself and continued to feed Poe's slightly over-inflated ego. "Maybe that's why it's so hot around here," Rose giggled, "Pretty Boy Poe has arrived!"

"Guys!" Finn whispered from up ahead. He motioned for the two of them to come forward. Finn also brought a finger to his lips. They had to be very quiet.

"While you were being so loud, I trekked ahead. Do you want to know what I found?"

They nodded their heads and Finn continued. "Absolutely nothing. Not a single life form! The planet is nearly silent." The previously bright planet had gotten extremely dark.

Poe seemed nervous. "Did it get dark out suspiciously fast or what? We should head back to the ship."

Finn and Poe walked side by side leading the way back to the ship where R2-D2 and BB-8 were still hovering. Rose trailed a few paces behind, when suddenly she stopped.

"Uhh guys?" She squeaked. The men turned to face her. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "You know that saying, or phrase and it's like the quiet before a storm? Well Finn noticed the quiet," she gulped. "And I noticed the storm." She pointed upwards.

There was an explanation for why it had gotten dark so quickly after all. Three Star Destroyers had entered the atmosphere and were blocking the sunlight.

"We need to get out of here now! The ship shouldn't be too far away from here!" Poe shouted. With that, the trio turned and ran.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait. This chapter was very** **hard to write, and to be perfectly honest with you, I'm still not totally satisfied with it. The next update might not be for a few weeks, for some personal issues. Anyways, and as always, don't forget to read and review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Persistence

Chapter 10

Persistence

* * *

Rey had spent the past two days scavenging (again) for food and suitable, temporary remedies for Ben's injury.

Ben was sitting, propped up against a tree near the water. His wound was infected, and his sickly pallor was beaded with sweat. He felt like he was on fire. In a foggy daze, he distinctly remembered three Rey's telling him to hold on, and that she would be back soon.

 _'Three Rey's?'_ He knew that couldn't be right. If he was hallucinating, that meant he was dying. Rey had been gone about two days. If he had enough strength, he would have laughed. She probably up and left, just like everyone else in his life had. Dying didn't seem so bad after all. It's not like he had much to live for anyways.

His head lolled to the side when a branch snapped and he jerked his head upward. Partly panicked, and partly curious he opened his eyes.

The sight almost took his breath away.

"Ben?" Rey bit her lip. She had a sack full of various fruits and vegetables and nuts that she had found in the mountains. She walked and knelt beside him. "You need to eat something." She pulled what looked like a weird sort of apple and handed it to him.

Ben looked up at her. _'Thank you,'_ he whispered into her mind.

She gave a quick nod. Opening her mouth to say something, she appeared to change her mind and abruptly closed her mouth.

Ben studied her face. She was much better at concealing her emotions and thoughts than he was. She wasn't perfect though.

Rey shuddered internally. Ben looked horrible. His pale skin was even more pale than usual, and his face was slick with sweat. That was not a good sign. She leaned forward, throwing caution to the wind, and placed the back of her hand up against his forehead.

Her heart sank. He was burning up.

Ben froze. When she touched him, he held his breath. Rey's eyes widened for only a millisecond. She thought he had just died. He had stopped breathing. She removed her hand and scanned his face. Heat rose to her cheeks when she realized that she had stopped breathing too.

"You're burning up. I'm going to go get water so we can try and stop the fever. I promise I'll be back in five minutes or less. Stay here, and stay awake."

Ben sighed. The first part he could do, no problem. The second part would be more of a challenge. He was exhausted and his head felt weird. It was cloudy.

"Okay."

Rey grabbed a handful of berries from the bag and jogged towards the shore.

When she got towards the edge of the water she was absolutely fascinated. Never in her life had she seen so much clear, blue water in her life. She grabbed a strip of rags from her sleeve and dipped it in the cool water.

Rey relished the feeling of the abundance of water swirling around her forearms. With a pang of regret and longing she gathered the damp rags and turned her back to the shore.

To her relief, Ben was still awake. Ben saw her and scowled.

"That was not less than five minutes. You were gone for seven."

Rey couldn't tell if she was annoyed or amused. Or perhaps a combination of both.

She murmured a half apology and placed the cool rags on his forehead. Once she was sure they wouldn't slip off, she sat down next to him and turned to face him.

Ben was nervous. Whatever she wanted to say earlier, she was going to say it now. He didn't even need the Force to figure that out. She kept opening and closing her mouth. Plus, she wouldn't stop fidgeting. Sighing, he took the rags off of his head and turned his torso to face her. He winced, but then schooled his face into the typical blank mask of Kylo Ren.

"Ben." He wouldn't look at her and he definitely didn't like her tone of voice. "Ben," her voice cracked. "Who gave those to you? The scars." Rey remembered when she had first attempted to heal him, and she saw all those scars for the first time. At the time, she had wanted to vomit.

"Funny." He bit back. "You didn't seem to care before. You can't possibly judge them either, considering the biggest scar I have is from you." Ben had made sure that every word had sounded biting.

The words hit her like a slap in the face.

 _'She's just like everyone else. She has nothing to say for herself.'_ He waited.

Silence.

She leaned forward on her knees, and reached out, tracing the scar that cut across his already striking features. His skin tingled underneath the two soft fingertips that started at the top of his face, and slowly went their way down to where his shirt covered the rest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. A single tear escaped her watering eyes.

'I'm sure you are,' he almost bit back. Surprisingly, he held his tongue.

"I don't walk to talk about them."

Rey looked defeated for a moment but a look of determination hardened her eyes. Ben sighed. She was a persistent girl. She had to be, if she wanted to survive on Jakku, and if she really believed he could be turned. He knew he wasn't going to win this one, and he was too tired to put up a fight.

"But I know that you won't rest until you find out."

Rey stopped. "So, you won't talk about them. You'll show me?" Her eyes widened in disbelief, curiosity, and a little bit of fear.

Ben gulped and nodded.

He sat up a little straighter, adrenaline making him feel a lot better.

 _'Are you ready?'_

Rey swallowed and nodded her head. She closed her eyes and reached out with both her mind and her hand.

As she grasped his hand, he projected all of his memories of this topic into hers. She would feel the phantom pain of the real pain he had felt. In an instant she was whisked away into the memories of the past of both Kylo Ren and Ben Solo.

* * *

 **A/N: Mostly Reylo** **chapter. I've had this chapter planned out since the beginning. The next chapter will either follow these two again, or go visit the rest of the characters. I'm still working on the plot for the majority of the characters, which is why the next chapter will probably be solely focused on them again. Thank you for your continuous support. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, etc.** **Happy** **reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Scars

Chapter 11

Scars

* * *

Scars have so many different meanings. The most common would be the physical scars, caused by cuts or any sort of tearing of the skin. When Rey asked about his scars, those were what she had meant. She wanted to know about the patterns that covered his back. She hadn't realized the he had been through so much. When Ben had opened his mind, and reopened his past to her, he intended to show her how each scar had happened. That included the mental and emotional scars he had obtained over the years.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she froze. Ben was holding her hand still, but she was looking at a much younger Ben not three feet in front of her. He was crying, and she could hear voices coming from some other room in the semi- luxurious house. It was Leia and Han! It didn't take her long to figure out what they were arguing about. She could hear the thoughts of younger Ben.

 _'My Fault. My fault._ '

Her heart broke a little more, and she was whisked away.

Ben cringed when he saw where his memories had taken him next. They were at the Jedi Temple. He hated that place.

Rey searched his face. She knew that this was a bad place for him.

A long and lanky teenaged Ben was off in the distance, having an animated conversation with something invisible.

The chill running down Rey's spine instantly confirmed her suspicions. It was Snoke.

 _'Young Ben Solo,'_ the voice said to Ben, _'your parents set you here because they are afraid of what you are. They can't accept you, and they certainly can't love you._ '

Present Ben tensed. He felt the seed of doubt in his past self, take hold of his mind. Snoke had successfully convinced Ben to transition over to the dark side.

Rey thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. There she saw Luke watching his nephew turn to Snoke. Rey saw his eyes harden, and he briskly turned away.

It was night time. For the second time, Rey saw Luke go up to kill Ben in his sleep. What was different, this time was that Ben squeezed her hand. His emotions flooded through her as the other Ben brought the temple down. Pain. Panic. Fear.

That was the end of Ben Solo's suffering. The birth of Kylo Ren, was a different story.

Kylo Ren was about 20 at this time. They were aboard the Supremacy.

Rey didn't want to see this. She didn't want to watch Ben lose hope, and she most certainly didn't want to see Snoke anywhere near him.

Snoke rose suddenly and used the Force to fling Kylo to the back of the throne room.

"You have failed me Solo. I don't expect it to happen again."

Kylo got up onto his knees and bowed.

"It won't happen again Master."

Snoke smiled. "Guards. Teach him a lesson. I have more important matters to attend to."

With that he vanished, and Rey saw the Praetorian guards advance.

The first electric whip raced through the air and cracked against his back. Poor Ben was punched, kicked, and whipped. Ben was on all fours, his head bowed.

She was absolutely horrified. _'Why didn't you fight back?'_ Rey was crying now.

 _'I deserved it. Besides, it was futile to try and resist._ '

A few more memories of his early days with Snoke passed them by, each one leaving Rey feel hollow.

Rey was looking at herself and at Finn on the bridge next. She was standing in front of Han Solo. She felt Ben, filled with a deep sadness that nothing was likely to repair. As if killing his own father wasn't hard enough, he heard Rey scream and his whole chest felt numb. The icing on the cake was the blaster from Chewbacca.

Then a memory she didn't expect to see appear. She was watching herself fight Kylo on Starkiller Base. She turned to Ben right after she struck him down. Both Ben's were in awe. She took her free hand and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know I've said it before, but I'm really sorry." Rey's voice was shaky. She was fighting for her life at the time, but after being in his head for so long, she felt incredibly guilty.

"Don't apologize."Ben stated stiffly.

A moment of silence passed between them. Suddenly he turned to look at her.

"Rey. I thought that killing Han Solo was the most heart-breaking, soul-fracturing thing that would ever happen."

Rey looked at him, puzzled. "It wasn't?"

Ben smiled at her sadly. "Not even close."

A final memory appeared before them.

Rey had nightmares every single time she went to sleep about their battle with the Praetorian guards. Now she had an outside view of that very battle.

Rey and Ben were completely in sync. Fighting back to back as if they had rehearsed this a thousand times. She blushed when she saw how she leaned back to grab his thigh and he gave her a boost. Rey was watching in awe as Ben took on three guards at once. Her eyes shifted over to herself as she saw the guard slice her shoulder, wincing as she heard herself cry out in pain.

Suddenly a wave of panic washed over her. She looked at both Ben's and realized that the panic was being projected from him through the Force Bond. Rey was confused only for a moment when she figured out that they were worried for her well-being.

"Ben!" Rey watched as she threw the lightsaber to Ben as the last Praetorian guard overpowered him.

 _'Thank you, by the way.'_

Rey smiled, and nodded her head.

Rey's smile faded as she had to listen to that very tempting speech made by Ben again.

"Join me. Please."

The rest went by in a flash. She reached out her hand, as did Ben, and the lightsaber flew in between them. The lightsaber exploded in a blinding light, and that was the last thing Ben saw before he woke up to find that Rey was gone.

When they both opened their eyes, they were back in their own minds and on Bakura. Ben sighed.

"You broke me you know." His eyes were fluttering open and closed.

Rey shook her head. "I don't understand. I mean, I know you wanted me to join you but... but why? I tried to kill you, you've tried to kill me. It doesn't make sense!"

Ben reached for her hand and grasped it tightly. He was injured and having someone in his head for that long was exhausting. He slumped against the tree and began to drift off.

Before he was totally asleep, he looked over at Rey and murmured, "You barely knew me, and yet you were the only one that hasn't given up on me." With that, he let sleep overtake him.

Rey let what he said sink in, as she watched him. She looked down at their entangled fingers as he tightened his grip in his sleep. She put her free hand over the back of his hand and sighed.

 _'I don't ever plan on giving up on you.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I swear I start off every note with an apology lol. Well I would like to apologize for such a long wait. To be honest I'm still not totally in love with this chapter. Also, life got in the way. Sectionals for track went alright, (my relay came in 4** **th** **place) and we are waiting to find out if we made it to State Qualifiers. Also musical rehearsals have been picking up the pace and I have the WORST case of senioritis. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 12: Truce

Rose, Finn, and Poe made it to the ship and were preparing to make a speedy escape when the comm system turned on.

"Attention rebels! This is your Supreme Leader Hux speaking. Do not attempt to escape, as you are surrounded by Star Destroyers."

Poe scoffed. "And what makes you think I can't pilot this ship and evade you anyways?"

Hux rolled his eyes, not that they could see. But this arrogant piece of rebel scum was starting to irritate him. "I have no doubt that with your 'superior' flight skills, you could escape. But there is something you must hear. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Ben had healed remarkably over the week, considering he only had Rey and some very basic medications. An uncomfortable silence fell over them immediately after Ben had allowed her to traipse through his memories. Conversation had never exactly been their strong suit anyway.

"Your wounds appear to be much better. Do you think you're up to trying to move around and explore this planet a little more?" Rey suggested.

Ben looked up at her and nodded. "I'll see what I can do." As he reaches up towards a tree branch to hoist himself to his feet, Rey bit her lip and rushed forward to support him. Ben steadied himself and winced. "I'm fine." He says with a pained breath. Rey smiled to herself at his obvious stubbornness.

"Rey."

"Yes?"

"I know that you know Chewbacca isn't even on this planet anymore. It is more than likely that he left Bakura's orbit the minute we got off the ship."

Rey shook her head. "No. No, Chewbacca wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that to us."

Ben punched the tree. "Damn it Rey! You can't keep denying everything that happens to you! He abandoned you, and I'm going to die on this planet and you're going to be alone again because you want to sit here and act like that damn Wookie is coming back for us when he's not! I understand the first time, denying that your parents abandoned you and hoping that they would come back. I know you're not as naïve as to fall for this same trick twice."

Rey felt the sudden urge to cry. But she held back, and as harshly as she could muster she said, "You're absolutely right. I almost fell for it a second time, but thankfully I didn't."

Ben gaped at her. She agreed? She didn't even put up a fight about this. Alas, he spoke to soon.

"That being said, it will be a cold day on Jakku before I fall for it a third time. So, _Kylo_ , I won't bother to look for Ben again since he clearly isn't coming back." With that she stormed away.

* * *

"So you're telling me, that if we work together and capture Kylo and Rey, we give you Kylo to punish and we get to do with Rey whatever we see fit?" Poe asked the new Supreme Leader.

"Precisely." Hux was smug. "Do your companions agree with this deal?"

Rose and Finn jittered nervously. The last thin Finn wanted to do was be in cahoots with the first order, but it was almost to good a deal to pass up. Rose was sure that they were going to be double crossed, but as long as they were aware of that, they might have the chance to double cross the First Order first.

"It's a too good an offer to pass up Poe." Rose finally said. "But they have to promise that until we each get who we seek, they'll make no attempt to attack the rest of the Resistance."

"That seems.. reasonable." Hux said. "So General Poe is it now? What do you say?"

"We have a deal Hux. For now. Let's call it a temporary truce."

"Truce. I have no doubt we'll be hearing from each other soon enough."

"Wait!" Finn called to Hux through the intercoms. "How did we both end up at this planet? Do you have a list?"

"Yes we do. Clearly they aren't on Dathomir. So that leaves Carlac, Wayland, and Bakura." Hux replied.

"That's funny," Poe said. "Rose made the same list! How about we split it up? We can take Carlac, and you go to either Wayland or Bakura. Whatever planet is left, if we haven't found them already, we take together."

"The First Order will go to Wayland. If you find them on Carlac, contact us immediately. We will do the same to you from Wayland."

"Alright then. That settles it. We don't have much time to waste, so lets get a move on," Poe said. "We'll see you soon Hux."

With that, the tiny space craft darted out of sight from the massive Star Destroyers towards the Carlac system, and the First Order quickly made their way towards the Wayland system.

* * *

 **Authors Note: First off I want to apologize for the massive delay in this story. Not only did I have writers block, but I was also super invested in all the new Avenger's movies coming out. If you're interested I have one completed story, and one in progress under the Avenger's category so check it out! Also, I'm aware that this chapter is painfully short, but I haven't written Star Wars in almost a year so this is my warm-up chapter. Please don't forget to read and review, and I promise I will finish this story, so bear with me!**


End file.
